User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 13
You can read the other chapters here! So, this is the first chapter of Arc II: Deshion Union! Enjoy! Chapter 13: Truth and Lie '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _' _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED _ _ USERNAME: MYRIAD _ _ Accessing Data: ZngdFidsoK ERROR: FILE NAME IS ENCODED WITH UNKNOWN FORMAT _ _ Opening file without heading... _ 'January 6th, 2003' Decker: Give me that book, now! *loads gun* Eona: NEVER! Even if I have to *bang bang* Guh... *dies* Decker: Now, get that book. Party Member: Yes, sir! As Decker's henchmen approach the book, suddenly a strong blizzard occurs and pushes them back. The blizzard is so strong that the snow blinds them, and they can't see anything. However, it only lasts a few seconds. After the blizzard clears up, the blizzard is gone. Decker: W... WHERE'S THE BOOK?!' ' Party Member: *gulp* S.. sir, the blizzard prevented us from retrie *bang* Guh... *dies* Decker: USELESS FOOLS!!! Henchmen: *gulp* Decker then steps on Eona's dead body and raises his Harvester. Decker: YOU B**CH!!! *uses the Harvester's blade part to stab her* WHAT DID YOU WRITE IN THAT DAMNED PIECE OF PAPER?! *stabs Eona's body* *stomps Eona's body* WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! *stabs Eona's body* MY POWER IS ABSOLUTE, REMEMBER THAT! *stabs Eona's body* WHATEVER YOU ARE TRYING TO DO, THIS UNION WILL LAST FOREVER! *stabs Eona's body* FOR A RED WORLD! *stabs Eona's body* *stabs Eona's body again* Aha.... ahaha.... AHAHAHAHAHAAAHAA!!!! Henchmen: *gulp* Decker puts the Harvester out of Eona's body. Its blade part is covered with blood, and a heart comes with it. Henchmen: *terrified* Decker: Return for now. We'll have her for dinner, literally! '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _' 'December 11st, 2012' 'Stealth Boeing, 10:00 PM' In case you're troubled, here're the people in the plane: Haruka, Mizuki, Douglas, Bill, Sean, Miyu, Kohaku, Byzantine, Kido, Yoru and Azura. (Nope, no Roma, Kenshi or Aturya) Miyu: It's snowing outside... Kohaku: Isn't snow beautiful? Sean: Well, the only thing I care about is that General Winter will be our greatest enemy once we get there. Kohaku: Geez... Douglas: Hey, what are those tiny flashing lights down there? Mizuki: Patrol planes... Douglas: Huh? Mizuki: Deshion keeps some of their strongest fighters as patrol planes 24/24. There may even be some invisible Illus 5 flying around us right now! Haruka-san's trying her best to avoid them. If we're found out then the whole Japana is screwed. Douglas: *gulp* She sure has much pressure eh... Anyway, another special latte coffee please. Mizuki: Hai, chotto matte kudasai. (Yes, please wait a bit.) Byzantine: Where are we heading for anyway? Oh, and a cup of special matcha please. Mizuki: Ledyanomgorode. And hai, chotto matte kudasai. Bill: (Poor Mizuki-chan... Awww... she looks so cute in that maid outfit... :3) Haruka: This is your captain speaking! We're gonna land soon, so please be prepared, and fasten your seat belts! Sean: Huh? Already? Oh, btw, why did it take so long to go to a neighboring country on a high-speed plane? Anybody knows? Haruka: That's because Deshion is really big, you know. Plus the two cities are not exactly near the borders. Sean: Oh, so that's it... Wait, you can hear us?! O_o Haruka: Of course yes! This is a 2-way communication system! You think I didn't hear all the bad stuff you said about me and all the pervy stuff about Kenshi-san and Hate-chan? Sean: *gulp* I...I... Yoru: *gulp* (she heard me too...?!) Haruka: You're soooooo~ dead... Mizuki: This is your latte and matcha! Huh? Why is the atmosphere so heavy? Did something happen? Sean: *gulp* No....nothing... (oh God, Kenshi is gonna slice me in half...) 'Ledyanomgorode, 11:00 PM' Haruka: Ok, we'll now land at a secret landing site of sorts! My friend is already waiting there, and I've switched to silent landing mode to avoid detection! Douglas & Sean: (Wait, that kind of mode exist?!) The plane then lands on an empty lane in the center of a sleeping snowy city. Luckily, no one sees that plane, except for a girl with green hair, cute glasses and a book on her hands at the "runway". Mizuki: Anou... please put your winter clothes, coats, sweaters or something on, it's really cold outside. Sean: Hmph! Fancy stuff! I've been to various missions in snowy places like this! My tough body can totally withstand this little kind of cold. Just watch, imma go first! *steps out of the plane* WHOA! Sean then freezes and becomes an ice cube. The others then put on their coats and go out of the plane, except for Haruka and Mizuki. Kohaku: *goes pass Sean* *sigh* You never listen, do you? Bill: Ugh... Douglas: Ignore that idiot... Miyu: E...eheheh... anou... I'll carry him, maybe? Douglas: No no, young lady! Such a beautiful woman shouldn't have to carry such lame burden. Let me do it for you, if you will. *carries Sean* Miyu: E...eheh... ok then, arigatou gozaimasu, Douglas-san! Bill: But you said ignore that... Douglas: No no, no one is an idiot here. He's our good friend and honorable ally, you hear? Bill: Uh... okay? O_O (Who's the idiot here now?!) Byzantine: Huh? Haruka-san? Mizuki-san? You're not coming? Haruka: Hm? Oh, no. I have to take Mizuki back for an important upcoming operation. Mizuki: Ja, mata mite ne! (See you again!) Byzantine: *sigh* Those two are always busy, eh... ... and yet these idiots always seem to have so much free time... hmph... *looks at Bill and Douglas* Kohaku: Yeah, agree. The new character still stands there reading her book, not giving a f**k I mean not paying attention to anything. Yoru: Oh, hey, who are you, lady? (Yay, I got a proper line at last!) Kido: (I still haven't got any line but then again I'm just the stereotypical quiet type!) Azura: Huh! Cold-hearted snow witch! Yoru: Stop saying bullsh*t... Myriad: *closes book dramatically* I am Myriad Knigaistiny. Glad to meet you, saviors. Yoru: Saviors?! Myriad: *sigh* It's a very rare sight to see a foreigner here, you know,... let alone honorable soldiers from other countries. Kohaku: (Well we are soldiers maybe, but I'm not sure all of us are really that honorable... *looks at the ice cube Sean*) Myriad: Anyway, come to my hideout, we'll talk more later. Bill: Huh? The streets are filled with banners with a single person's face on it! Douglas: Who is it? Myriad: You should have guessed... Decker Damon, naturally... Douglas: Yeah... right... 'December 12nd, 2012' 'Mnozhestvoistin' Library, 0:30 AM Kohaku: Wooooww.... What a great palace of books! Douglas: You live in a library? Myriad: Well, yes, sort of. Oh, and you can drop your friend here already, we'll take care of him. It was a heavy burden, right? Douglas: Yeeeeaaahhh, riiight... *drops Sean* *the ice breaks a bit* Pheeeeeww... Myriad: Ok, now, we'll go to the basement... oh, while I'm unlocking, feel free to the borrow any book you like. Just don't "borrow" it like a certain ordinary witch that came here recently. Everyone then takes a tour around the library and gets a book... Douglas: Ok... let's see what everyone has... Bill? "Popular animes this season"? Oooo...kkaaayy.... wait what?! YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF MAGAZINES HERE TOO?! O_O Myriad: Why not? Well, it's not available anywhere else in this country you know! As animes are Japanese stuff, not Deshion stuff, import is forbidden, and thus it's only available in this secretive library. Bill: HEY! Kaminomi is broadcasting season 3 and the views are as large as ever! Douglas: Oooo...kkaaaayy... anou... Miyu? "Time Paradox: A Sci-fi and Love Story hybrid"? Kohaku? "Quantum Physics and Black Holes"? Okay... I never thought you like to study that much... anou... Byzantine? "Ultimate Recipe Book of Magical Potions"? Right, like I'd expect anything else... Kido? "Herlock Sholmes: The Game of Phantoms, Vol. 1"? Ok, that suits you... Yoru? "Herlock Sholmes: The Game of Phantoms, Vol. 2"? Are you guys f**king kidding me? Yoru: Well it's just that we happen to like the same thing... Douglas: Ok then... uhm... who else... ah! Azura? Uhm... "Greek Mythology"?! Azura: I've finally found a book that writes about my cousins desu! It makes me so proud desu yo~! Douglas: Riiiightt..... Bill: Well you've been questioning us all this time, let us see what you've got! Douglas: Eh... Kohaku: Yeah, let me see it! Douglas: Eh... w..wait.. Bill: Here it is! Eh... "Basic Mathematics for Dummies"?! Seriously, Douglas?! Just... seriously?! -_-" Douglas: GIMME THAT! *takes his book back* *blushes* A...anyway, how about we take a look at Myriad's book? You know, the book she has been holding in her hands all this time? Bill: Oh, yeah, good idea! Hey, Ms. Myriad, can we take a look at your book? Myriad: Huh? Oh, sure! No problem! Here? Bill: Let's see... "Encyclopedia of Books"?! What the...?! O_O Douglas: Ok, now my mind is officially full of f**ks! @@ Myriad: Anyway, I've unlocked the door to the basement now! Please come forth. Douglas: Oh, anyway, where's Sean? Byzantine: Uh... he's... etou... Kido: There. Kido points to the fireplace. Sean is being burnt there. Azura: *reads her book* "Hell: A big punishment in Hell is that the damned must roll from an extremely cold valley to an extremely hot one and back from time to time!' Douglas: =_=" Ugh, ignore him... Myriad: Well, we'll take care of him later. Are you going or not? Douglas: Yes, we're going right now. Myriad: Well then. Here we go. Myriad then pushes a bookshelf on the wall. The shelf then moves aside, revealing a hidden door that leads to the basement. Douglas: Uh... how did you unlock this thing actually? Myriad: Well, by rearranging all the books in the right order, of course! Bill: Ok, this will get the award for "Most Complicated Lock of the Decade", I'm sure of it! 'Mnozhestvoistin Library Basement, 1:30 AM' Douglas: Hey, what's with the overly complicated names?! Myriad: Well, based on the "BCoW Hidden Facts" book right here, the overly complicated names was because Meta intended for Deshion Union to be a reference to Soviet Union, thus he/she used Russian words and combine them. Hey wait, that book exists?! Myriad: Well, you made it up yourself! ...Anyway, get back on topic! Douglas: Oh, and how come we're not sleepy at this point of time?! ...I said GET BACK ON TOPIC!!! Douglas: Ok ok... *sigh* Myriad: So anyway,... You must not let anyone know you're foreigners here. Decker has forbidden all foreign stuff and people from Deshion! Only loyal Deshians are allowed to live, and only stuff manufactured by Decker's party are allowed to be used! Douglas: Ok then. Anything more interesting? Well, first, who are you exactly? Myriad: Well, I may just be the only one here who plans on finishing Decker because of his evil deeds. Bill: Can you please explain more clearly? Myriad: I'm the daughter of Eona Znaniya, the former Ambassador and Head Librarian under Zareth's rule. Even then, my mother has seen signs of treason in Decker's acts, and she decided to secretly spy on him using personal agents and telepathy. Bill: Wait, your mother knows telepathy? Myriad: Well, she's also a renowned magician. But anyway, that way, she knows of Decker's evil plans, and as Ambassador, she knows how life actually is in other countries. So after Decker became Premier, my mother was still on a mission at Japana, so she knows how cruel Decker's rule actually is, and she knows that Decker's brainwashing propaganda is all lies, because she looked at our country from an outsider's view. Douglas: Ok, and? Myriad: And so she wrote a book compiling all of Decker's crimes and wrote about how a good government should be, then she planned to use it to crush Decker's absurd tyranny to pieces. Bill: Oh hey, Sean! You've finally been thawed! Are you ok? Sean: Ugh... a duck... has two wings... it says "quack quack quack!"... lalala... Bill: Ok, maybe not. Myriad: But then... *sob* Decker got a hold of her plan, so he confronted her on the way, *sob* then killed her and tried to take the book. However, my uncle, Ivanov "Ivan" Znaniya, managed to blind his henchmen with his blizzard skill, and took the book secretly. He later adopted me, and gave me the book. It's now in the deepest core of this library. By the way, my uncle is actually a double agent under Decker, and he's the legitimate owner of this library, so we can live here as long as we don't get found out. He's sleeping by the way. Douglas: Oh... I'm really sorry for your mother, but... What does that book have to do with anything anyway? Myriad: Why? Of course I'm trying to spread it to as many people as possible to form an army without Decker finding it out! Because of his propaganda and strict rule, now everyone supports him on the outside, but I know deep inside everyone hates him just as much as you. We don't stand a chance if they still support him. Decker's weapons are unmatched! You've seen it! Douglas: Yeah... I admit it... Myriad: Oh, btw, watch out for his right hand, Daryan Blazer too! He's nearly as dangerous as Decker himself! Worse, he usually does the job of spying people! Douglas: W...wait... did you just say DARYAN Blazer?! Myriad: Yes. You know him? Douglas: Ugh... I knew that bastard was suspiciously too dumb! Bill: WHAT?! I never thought... Decker's second-in-command is in the Dartling Squad?! Kohaku: ... Myriad: Huh? Uh... uhm... well, you should go to bed for now, and we'll continue tomorrow morning. Ok? I'll go with you and the book tomorrow. I'll take you to your rooms for now. Myriad then takes everyone to their respective rooms in the library. Miyu: Ok, arigatou gozaimasu, Myriad-san. Oyasuminasai! (Ok, thank you very much, Ms. Myriad. Good night!) Myriad: Good night. 'Ledyanomgorode, 8:30 AM' Everyone is shown standing in front of the library's gate save for Myriad Douglas: PHEW! Finally! We don't have to wake up as early as in Japana! Kohaku: I woke up and I didn't know what to do for 2 hours until you guys woke up... Sean: Anyway, where's Myriad? Myriad: *huff puff* I'm here! Myriad then runs towards the group with a suspicious book in her hands. Myriad: Ok, we're ready to go! Sean: Uh... where are we going exactly? Myriad: Hmmm... I think we should go with the locals first. Our neighbors, you know. Sean: (Really?! Why didn't you do it yourself, then?) Suddenly, Sean's phone rings. Sean: Hello? Ah, General Raymond! Raymond: Hey, Sean! Sean: Yes, sir? Raymond: Daryan is missing! I sent him to a mission in Lednoyam... anyway, in your city you're standing in right now, but he hasn't responded for a good while! Can you find me for him? Sean: ...Gladly, sir. Myriad: What is it? Sean: Well, we've been issued an order to find Daryan! Isn't that great?! Myriad: DARYAN?! But... if you want to find him... shouldn't he be in Decker's palace right now? Sean: Well, who knows... *opens up his phone* Uh... general? Raymond: Yes? Sean: Where did you last hear his response? Raymond: Well... he last responded in... the Lednoyam...ya...nya... the city's central park, I think! Sean: Ok then, let's go there and beat that guy up! Kohaku: ... 'Ledyanomgorode Central Park, 11:00 AM' Guard: HALT! Who are you? Do you have permission to come in?! Sean: Bbbbb....but I thought this is a park, anyone can... Myriad: shhhh.... These people go with me, sir. I'll take responsibility for their actions. I'm Myriad Knigaistiny, the Librarian of Mnozhestvoistin Library. Guard: Ahhh... I know you, Ms. Myriad! Ok, you're free to go! Myriad: Thank you very much! Byzantine: Geez, what's up with guarding a park?! Myriad: Well, everything is The Party's property now, so.... Bill: Anyway, where should... we go now? Everyone: O_O... Azura: It's a forest of mysteries desu! Byzantine: *sigh* Guess we have no choice but to screw around and explore it... After a while... and a while... and yet another while... well how long is a "while" anyway? Then Byzantine notices something weird on a tree branch. Byzantine: Hm? Hey, guys! Douglas: What? Byzantine: This branch, it's weird! It looks... heavily mechanically modified! Douglas: Uh... so? Byzantine: Maybe I can do something with it... let's see... Byzantine then tries pulling the branch down. Suddenly the ground collapses, pulling the group down to a secret basement. Byzantine: Owwwww~! Bill: It wasn't a tree branch... it was a lever! Miyu: W...where is this place? Douglas: Hmm... this seems to be... Douglas is then horrified when he sees that there're full of missiles, guns and ammo crates surrounding them. Douglas: A WEAPONS STORAGE! Yoru: WHAT?! Why would there be a weapons storage under the park?! Myriad: Well, luckily enough for us,... it seems to be abandoned, because if not we would have been caught and sent to custody by now... Sean: Hey, guys! Look! Bill: What? Sean: It's... DARYAN! The group then looks at Sean's direction to see a depressed Daryan sitting there doing nothing. Sean: Daryan... YOU BASTARD! As Sean charges towards Daryan, Kohaku suddenly stops him. Sean: WHAT NOW, B**CH? Douglas: SEAN! Kohaku: ...Let me handle this. Kohaku then walks toward Daryan, then grabs Daryan's neck and angrily questions him. Kohaku: What's your name? Daryan: I'm... Daryan Cantor! Kohaku: ... Douglas: ... Myriad: ... Sean: ... O_O *calls Raymond* Uh... general? Raymond: Yes? Sean: Who is it you need us to find again? Raymond: Didn't I tell you already? That's Daryan! Daryan Cantor! You know? That clumsy Dartling Squad member you met earlier at Apesworth Town! Sean: Ok, thank you very much, sir. Kohaku: *releases Daryan* Myriad: So it was all just a misunderstanding, huh? Daryan: HEY! What was that just now?! Sean: No... nothing. Sorry. We misunderstood you with someone else. We're really sorry. Kohaku: But... Daryan-san... Daryan: Huh? What now? Kohaku: You didn't assist Decker in killing my father! If so, why did I find you so familiar every time I see you? Daryan: Well... maybe... wait... you... AH! You're that girl from before! Kohaku: Huh? Daryan: There was once a time... I failed so hard at high school that I decided to kill myself. When I was heading towards the valley, I saw a little girl who repeatedly talked to herself about black holes and quantum physics. Then I thought all hope is not lost yet, and if I killed myself then it would be too dumb. So I asked the genius girl to tutor me in some physics problems... She saved my score and my life, and I was able to graduate. Kohaku: Geez... So that's it. I remember a dumb guy preparing to jump off a valley too, haha... Daryan: Well, now that I've met you again, thank you very much! Kohaku: Nah, no problem. Sean: Wait... but why are you here? And why didn't you respond? Daryan: Well... you know... when I was here, I tripped on that tree branch and fell here. My cell phone was broken from the fall, so I couldn't contact General. And I couldn't find a way out, so... Sean: Geez, you're just THAT dumb, huh? Byzantine: Wait, now that you mention it,... there really seems to be no way out! O_O Myriad: There must be a way out somewhere! We just haven't found it yet! Daryan: Oh... and... you guys... Douglas: Hm? Daryan: When I was here, I found something weird... I don't know what is it, but maybe you guys can find some use... Douglas: Yes? Daryan: Here. Daryan gives Douglas a badge, which looks like the gear badge and the sword badge he received earlier. Douglas: This... this is... Miyu: Anou... this is... another key badge, right? Douglas: Yes, but... it's... Miyu, the 5 symbols on that door are Gear, Sword, Book, Wings, and Tiara, right? This badge... Miyu: Huh? Douglas: It... it doesn't resemble any symbol in that door! It's... a Spiral of sorts! '--CHAPTER 13 END--' Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Myriad Knigaistiny the Monkey Teacher (Age 21): A teacher and librarian at a large library in Deshion. She's the daughter of Eona Znaniya, who is the former Ambassador and Head Librarian of Zareth Demonov. She inherits a top-secret book with all of Decker's crimes and plans to overthrow him from his mother, and thus she herself is planning a revolution against Decker. She's also an ally of Japana and seems to be the only one in Deshion who knows all of Decker's crimes and asks help from foreigners. Daryan Cantor the Laser Cannoneer (Age 25) (Updated): Not to be mistaken with Daryan Blazer. A dumb member of Raymond's Dartling Squad who met Kohaku when he was in high school. Kohaku saved his life by helping him with his grades and encouraged him not to kill himself. Daiuchuu Kohaku the Black Void Shooter (Age 18) (Updated): She met Daryan Cantor 7 years ago, while he was still in high school, and saved his life,... somewhat. This also proves that she's always been an extremely intelligent person and knows advanced physics really well, she just doesn't always openly show it. --COMMENTARY-- Sean: Geez... I never thought there would be characters with the same names in this fanfic. And I never thought Kohaku is actually this smart! Douglas: Well, it's all for the sake of storytelling I guess! Kohaku: Hey, what did you mean by "never thought Kohaku is actually this smart", anyway? Daryan C.: Haha... it's ok, misunderstandings are not that rare. Sean: And hey, Meta, why the slow update on everything?! Hey, why ask me all of a sudden?! Sean: Well, just answer! Umm... I had to go far from Yukipishi-chan a lot, so... and school has just started, so of course I don't have that much free time anymore, and... it's been getting chaotic and... a...anyway, BLOG POST END! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics